


Weekend Visits

by AlexaNDYE



Category: The Judge (2014)
Genre: F/M, I'm sorry i cant remember her last name, Spoilers, contains spoilers, will correct later on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaNDYE/pseuds/AlexaNDYE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS] Hank finally gets around to repairing Sam's window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weekend Visits

“Hank,” Sam cooed. “You missed a spot.” She stood outside of her diner, staring up at Hank Palmer’s butt that practically bulged out of his jeans, as he was perched on the roof, fixing her window. Hank furrowed his eyebrows and looked at the glass panel from the left, and then the right.

“What sp—“ Hank stopped midway and pressed his lips together. He turned around to look at Sam. “Ha ha.” He smirked. “Very funny.”

“I’m more entertained how you fell for that.” Sam laughed, walking back into the diner.

Hank shook his head and rolled his eyes. He was in the middle of installing a glass panel to replace the one he broke, which Sam constantly brought up. He was kneeling on a cloth tarp and carefully inserting the glass panel, after he initially cleaned up the left over shards of glass that were still there.

Sam poked her head through the window next to the one he was working on. She smiled widely as she watched him fix her window. She missed him; his presence filled the void that couldn’t be replaced by anyone else. The Palmers, especially Glen, were there for her when Hank left, and she was more than grateful for their support, but she always felt like there was something missing, something that couldn’t disappear with time.

“Please tell me you’re intrigued about the art of window replacing.” Hank said, smiling and without looking at her. “But, I’ll also accept your gracious confession that _you_ were indeed staring at my ass.”

Sam was pulled out of her thoughts, as his words made her lips curl into a smile. “I thought I’d flatter you once in a while. You could definitely use it.”

He turned, and noticed her sly smile and her eyes – her eyes were absolutely gorgeous. He could get lost in her soft blue eyes for hours while he reminisced about the time they spent together in their earlier years. He admitted that he missed them. He needed some reassurance and closure in his life, and she gave him that… maybe even more.

“Want to help me a little?” Hank asked with a grin. He was struggling to slot the glass panel in.

Sam laughed. “ _You_ are the one that broke it.” She leaned against her hand that was propped up against the windowsill.

“ _Me_?” He exclaimed. “Are we forgetting who didn’t tell me that she bought this place and inadvertently thought it would be hilarious to see me break in it?”

“Want to jog my memory?” She teased him with a wide smile.

Hank stared at her and pressed his lips together. He loved how often she teased him and challenged him. “I’ll do more than jog your memory if you give me a hand.” He replied with a suggestive tone. Sam licked her lips, and gazed at him up and down, admiring every part of his body.

She backed out of the window and climbed out of it, legs first. “Fine, but only because you’re offering.” She replied playfully, as she cautiously walked on the roofing. She did what she could to help him and within a few minutes, the glass panel was installed, and the putty was placed and trimmed around the panel.

After the job was done, Hank insisted on staying outside for a few more minutes to enjoy the impending sunset. Sam briefly went back inside to grab a blanket while Hank laid down on the cloth. He had one arm behind his head and waited until Sam got back to extend his other arm out. She dropped the blanket on top of Hank’s stomach and laid down next to him.

His arm wrapped around her shoulder while her head found the spot on his chest. She draped the blanket over their bodies, adjusting it according, and curled up to his side. The warmth from his body was more than enough to counter the cold breeze that occasionally swept by them.

“You warm enough?” Hank asked, looking down at her body and noticing her attire. Her white t-shirt and low cut shorts didn’t seem like it was enough.

She caught his gaze and smiled widely. “Are you checking me out?” She teased.

“Yes, I am.” He admitted without missing a beat. “You know, I can get that old Metallica t-shirt and you can wear that.” She laughed. “You _so_ thought I was hot in that. It’s okay to admit it. I would, too.”

Her hand rubbed circles into his stomach as he continued to tease her. “Maybe I shouldn’t flatter you anymore.”

“Oh no. Please do. It gives me a boost of confidence and makes me less gassy.”

Sam squeezed his waist. “I swear to god, if you fart on me again—“

“We were kids.”

“We were in High School.”

“Kids.” He pointed out again.

“Teenagers, and you definitely did that one on purpose.”

Hank pressed his lips together, hummed, and tilted his head to the side. “Kids, again. And you’re lucky I graced you with my own gas.”

“God, you are just…” Sam stopped midway to make an audible muffled grunt that sounded like she wanted to strangle him.

Hank turned his head to look down at her; he instantly noticed the closeness of their lips and gazed down at them. They were pink and glossed over, and they looked incredibly soft. Her lips almost dared him to make the move.

“Just what?” He asked, challenging her.

“Just so—“ His lips stopped her abruptly, and after a few seconds, she didn’t mind. She hummed as she brought her hand up to cup his cheek. Their kiss was soft and needy, but not nearly as passionate as the ones they shared inside the diner. They felt like the ones they shared on the beach, just before his father’s verdict.

She could never forget the feeling of his lips pressed against hers, they were soft and needy. They were betrayed, and desperately needed the overwhelming feeling of being loved. When they pulled away, it almost felt like it was in slow motion. When their eyes opened simultaneously, they continued to stare at each other for another few seconds before finally gazing at the sunset in front of them.

The silence between them only lasted a few seconds.

Sam was the first to speak. “I don’t know if I can take anymore of these brief weekend visits, Hank.”

“Miss me?” He smirked.

“A little.” She admitted with a smile.

“Well…” He brought his lips up to her temple. “…What if I told you they won’t be brief anymore?”

Sam moved away from his lips to gaze up at him. “Are you…”

“I talked to Glen and Dale, and we all agreed that the house should stay in the family.” He explained to her. She was more than happy to hear the news.

“So… you’re taking it?”

Hank stared up at the sunset for a few seconds and smiled widely. “Yeah.” He turned to look at her, flashing that charming smile of his. “That’s okay, right?”

“Yeah b-but, what about your divorce and Lauren?”

Hank brought her closer to his chest, squeezing her lightly and affectionately. “I’ll be in and out of town to take care of the divorce, and I’ve been talking to Lauren about living with either her mother or her father.”

Sam continued to stare at him, waiting for the verdict. “And?”

Hank made a lopsided smile. “She says she wants to meet you.”

“Wait a second.” Sam narrowed her eyes at him and continued to smile. “Have you been talking to your daughter about me?”

“Maybe.” He looked away and whispered, “Hopefully your daughter hasn’t talked about me.”

“What?”

“Nothing.”


End file.
